Watching the Lightning Thief
by AgentLKT
Summary: PJO characters from my story watch the Lightning thief
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own PJO or the movie this happens after they read the lightning thief in my other fanfic enjoy!**

"Hey guys look what I found in the package!' Nico said, "Athena must've missed it!"

Athena glared at Nico, "What is it?"

"It's a movie about you Perce."

"Me?"

"Yeah it's called **Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief," **Nico read, "Sound familiar."

"Let's watch it!" Percy smiled.

"Olympians gather!" Zeus ordered, "We are going to watch a movie."

"Yes!" Apollo yelled.

"Hurry Nico put it in!" Hermes exclaimed grabbing popcorn.

"Alright."

**(Thunder rumbles through the clouds and then the thunder fades and then there's a view of New York from the Eiffel tower)**

"This looks really dramatic." Thalia sighed.

**Suddenly Poseidon comes out from the waters in his Godly form and walks towards the shore.**

"That's you Uncle P!" Apollo yelled.

"That looks nothing like me!"

"Shhh!"

**A bystander who's fishing watches scared**

"So that man can see through the Mist." Athena mused.

**and Poseidon looks at him and then continues to walk. As he continues to walk and the water comes around him turning him to human height.**

"This movie has good graphics at least." Poseidon grumbled.

"Dad you have a tattoo!" Percy yelled.

"That looks absolutely nothing like Poseidon." Hades laughed.

"Just wait till they portray you and Zeus!" Hera laughed.

The two said gods looked at each other in horror.

** Then Zeus comes into view.**

"I look nothing like that!"

"At least they didn't give you a tattoo!"

**Poseidon: Zeus.**

**Zeus: Poseidon.**

**Poseidon: It's been many years.**

"What are they talking about we see each other at each solstice."

"Shhh." Artemis said getting a kick out of the movie.

**Zeus: *peers out to the City * What do you see?**

**Poseidon: *looks around* Thunderclouds.**

"There's no lightning." Thalia said.

"Really Sherlock?" Travis laughed.

Lil Travis joined in. Thalia hit them both on the head…hard!

**Zeus: But no lightning**.

"Dun Dun Dun!" Apollo yelled.

**Poseidon: *looks at Zeus confused***

**Zeus: Stolen.**

**Poseidon: What? You think I took it?**

"He always does." Poseidon said rolling his eyes.

**Zeus: Omnipotence has blinded you, brother.**

"What does Omnipotence mean?'

"Shut up Apollo.'

**Poseidon: We are forbidden of stealing each other's powers.**

**Zeus: *stops then looks straightly at Poseidon* But our children aren't.**

"Ohhh…" Apollo said, "Burned.

Artemis signed him up for a mental institute.

** Poseidon: You're accusing my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even know who he is because of you.**

Percy looked down.

** Zeus: If your son is the thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus!**

"Harsh pops!' Apollo said.

** Poseidon: *grabs Zeus by the collar of his t-shirt* If you touch him, you'll have the fight of your life.**

"Touch." Apollo said poking Percy.

Poseidon sighed his nephew was a hopeless cause.

**Zeus: *Stares angrily at Poseidon* He must return the bolt to me in fourteen days, by midnight on the summer solstice *starts walking to the elevator but then suddenly turns around* or there will be war. *breaks the elevator door open, bright light flashes through cracks, Zeus looks back at Poseidon and then goes in. Then the elevator pieces together the blinding light showing no more as it becomes shut again.***

Ares smiled this movie was going to have action!

**~PERY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS THE LIGHTING THEIF~**

**(Words fade, Percy's in the bottom of the pool music plays and actors names go by)**

"Wow Percy you have abs!" Silena said.

"Life is full of surprises." Annabeth said.

"Don't pretend you don't like it Annie!" Lil Travis laughed.

Athena sent him the death glare while Annabeth blushed.

**Percy: *swims back up and starts to swim to the side of the pool***

**Grover: And he's alive! (claps and laughs loudly)**

"That's me!" Grover said.

**Percy: *swims to pool edge***

**Grover: Percy Jackson is a beast! You're a beast, man! Give me some. *gives Percy a high five ***

"That is me!" Grover yelled, "I look nothing like that!"

"And I wasn't that old!" Percy yelled.

"My beard is thicker!' Zeus yelled.

"I don't have a tattoo!"

"Guys shut up and watch the movie!" Hera yelled.

**A/N This is going to be a long movie for them anyway Review I need at least five reviews to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Two years after Thalia became a tree**

**Percy: *sits on the pool edge* How long was that?**

**Grover: Seven minutes.**

"I can hold my breath way longer than that!"

"It's just a movie Perce." Thalia said.

**Percy: Seven minutes?**

**Grover: Mmhmm *gives Percy a towel***

**Percy: Oh. **

"Percy's common answer." Thalia sighed.

Percy made a face at her.

While Chiron smiled he liked this young man.

**Grover: That's crazy, man. That is ridiculous. How do you do it?**

**Percy: I just like being in water. It's the one place I can think.**

"You can think man?" Leo laughed.

Percy made a face at Leo, "is it pick on Percy day?"

"YES!" everyone chorused.

Percy pouted.

**Grover: Mmhm**

**(Scene changes to Yancy Academy)**

***School Bell Ringing***

**Percy: I wish I could spend all day underwater instead of this place.**

**Grover: *Moving on crutches* Right. It's like high school without the musical.**

"I hated that movie." Piper said, "Way to mushy."

"And those songs every second of the movie." Percy shivered.

"Shut up guys we're watching a movie!" Thalia yelled.

**Grover: Every day is the same thing, look at this. *watches some kids push each other around***

**Percy: *sighs***

**(Scene changes to Class)**

**Mrs. Dodds: Good Morning. I'm Mrs. Dodds, your substitute English teacher. Would someone explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello? *looks around the class***

"Umm she was my pre-Algebra teacher." Percy said confused.

"We get it Perce." Travis sighed, "The movie is inaccurate, can we please watch this in peace?"

Percy made a face at him.

**Percy: *looks away***

**Mrs. Dodds: Percy Jackson? *Looks at Percy***

"She looks really scary!" Silena said.

**Percy: *stares at the blackboard and the words start to move around forming a different sentence***

"So that's what dyslexia is like?" Apollo asked.

"Yes." All the demi-gods sighed.

**Mrs. Dodds: Well?**

"Yeah Percy Well?

"Shut up Nico!"

**Percy: *sighs* I'm sorry, I don't know.**

"Of course you don't."

"Connor not you too!"

**Mrs. Dodds: Anybody else?**

***Scene changes to Percy going home***

**Percy: Hey mom, I'm home!**

**Sally: I'm up here honey!**

"yeah honey!" Thalia snickers.

"Shut up!"

**A/N should I do more? Review! You can do anonymous reviews too**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I made this chapter longer for all you!**

**I hope you enjoy it. I had to rewatch scenes several times to get the words and stuff…**

**Sally: *looks up from ironing clothes* Hi.**

Poseidon smiled a bit the actress looked a bit like Sally only less pretty.

**Percy: *drops backpack onto a chair* Hey mom.**

**Sally: How was school today?**

Thalia smiled sadly she wished her mom was like that.

**Percy: The usual *gives Sally a kiss on the cheek and picks up a book* I think this dyslexia thing is getting worse.**

"Did Percy just pick up a book?" Travis asked.

"Hey! I read… sometimes."

**Sally: Oh. Why do you think that?**

**Percy: *drops book sighing* I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD.**

"Maybe…"

"Shut up Apollo!"

**Percy: *Walks over to kitchen to pours lemonade* You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better.**

**Sally: Percy, I know that this is hard for you but someday it'll all make sense.**

"Yes someday."

"Apollo I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut!"

**Percy: Really? When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?**

***Door slams, Gabe enters***

**Gabe: WOMAN!**

"Poseidon growled."

**Sally: Hi Gabe.**

**Gabe: *sits down sighing* Where's my beer?**

"He was uglier than that actor." Percy said.

"Well movies usually make people look better than they should, like you Perce." Thalia explained smirking.

"Right… Wait a minute I-"

"Can we please just watch the movie!" Hera yelled.

**Sally: It's in the fridge.*Points iron to the fridge***

**Gabe: So, what it's supposed to magically float from the ice box and into my hand?**

Poseidons eyes narrowed.

**Percy: *makes a sarcastic gesture***

**Gabe: *chuckles* Hustle. *Slaps Sally's but as she walks over to fridge* **

"That disgusting-"

"It's a movie brother." Hades said, "Sit down."

**Percy: Oh come on man, you have to do that right here? It's disgusting, we're in a kitchen. **

"You tell him!" Aphrodite said.

**Sally:*opens beer for Gabe* **

**Percy: Yeah real charmer you got there, really. **

"Why would you sat that?" Apollo asked confused.

Cue face palms.

"Oh Apollo." Zeus sighed.

**Gabe:*drinks the beer* **

**Percy: Show some respect, all right? That's my mom right there.**

**Gabe: *Gets up and walks toward Percy pining him to the wall* **

**Sally:*looks down***

**Gabe: This is my house. You show some respect. *walks off into another room***

Poseidon looked like he wanted to punch the screen.

**Percy: Oh come on. *turns to Sally* Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer.**

"No worse." Percy growled.

**Percy: He sleeps till noon every day and he can't even get a job. Why do you stay with him?**

**Sally: Percy, he's been good to us in way you don't understand**

**Percy: You're right. I don't understand. I don't get it. *walks out to the balcony and sighs looking out towards the streets***

**(Scene changes to the Greek and Roman Museum)**

**Grover: *going up the stairs in crutches***

"Grover didn't have crutches."

"We know Percy."

**Poseidon: Be prepared. Everything is about to change Percy. Everything.**

"Again I don't look like that!"

***Percy stops and looks around. Poseidon stands across the road and then a bus rushes past and he's disappears***

"How mysterious." Hermes said.

**(Scene changes to inside the Museum)**

**Mr. Brunner: There are twelve Olympian gods. The big three are the brothers Zeus*Shows statue of Zeus*, Poseidon*Shows a statue of Poseidon* and Hades*Shows a painting of Hades*. **

"Why do the satues of the gods always have a six pack or something?" Connor asked.

"Because we're awesome like that!" Ares boasted.

**They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos, chopping him into little pieces. **

The elder gods looked sick.

**Percy: *listening to his iPod looks behind him and Mrs. Dodds is looking/glaring at him***

"She looks so stalkerish!" Nico laughed.

**Mr. Brunner: The three Gods have been rivals ever since. Always arguing, always threatening war.**

Everyone looked pointedly at the gods.

**Mr. Brunner: On several occasions, they would come down to Earth and, um….how should I put this?**

**Grover: Hook up? *Class bursts out laughing***

The gods blushed, while the demi-gods laughed.

**Mr. Brunner: They would hook up with mortals. The children of these unions were half god, half human.**

"That must have been uncomfortable to say eh Chiron?" Leo laughed.

**Mr. Brunner: Can anyone tell me what they were called? *looks around* Percy?**

**Grover: *looks at Percy then nudges him and darts his eyes back at Mr. Brunner***

**Percy: *takes iPod ear buds out* I'm sorry what Mr. Brunner?**

"Boys." Artemis sighed.

**Mr. Brunner: *moves wheelchair closer* What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a God?**

"Demi-god."

**Percy: Demigod.**

"Ha! See Thalia I am smart!"

"This is a movie Percy."

"…"

**Mr. Brunner: Exactly. And many became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another? I'll give you a hint. You have something in common. **

**Percy: *looks at a tablet above Mr. Brunner's head at Greek carving. The Ancient Greek forms into the English words Perseus defeats Cestus***

"It's not that easy reading Ancient Greek!" Leo exclaimed.

"Again it's a movie Leo." Piper laughed.

**Percy: *mutters* Percy. *talks normally* Perseus.**

**Mr. Brunner: *nods* Correct. *Moves his wheelchair* Now over here, we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean lion. Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as trophy.**

"I fought the Nemean lion once…" Percy said.

"Do I want to know."

Probably not."

Poseidon sighed more things to look forward too.

**Mrs. Dodds: Percy.**

**Percy: Yes, Mrs. Dodds?**

**Mrs. Dodds: We need to talk.**

**Percy: Uh okay? *follows Mrs. Dodds uncertainly as she opens the door leading to another room***

"Dun Dun Dun!" Hermes yelled.

**Percy:*Walks in confused*So did I do something wrong? Ms. Dodds? Hello?**

Ares leaned forward anticipating a fight.

Poseidon clutched his arm rest.

**Raspy voice: Where is it? *Ms. Dodds comes into view***

"Creepy."

**Percy: Whoa! Hey! Hey! How did you? **

**Ms. Dodds"*Growls then pounces turning into a fury***

"Fury's are way scarier than that."

"Well at least they got ugly down." Silena said wrinkling her nose.

**Percy:*Runs* Whoaaaa*Falls down***

Poseidon gripped his chair this was going to give him a heart attack!

**A/N I'll try to update again today so review this stoy will be updated more frequently than my othe one cause it's faster to do. But I'll still be working on my other one don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Enjoy **

**I had to rewatch several scenes for this one **

**Ms. Dodds:*Flies around then looks at Percy* **

"She needs a complete makeover!" Aphrodite said.

**Percy: Ohhhh!**

Ares grinned widley.

**Ms. Dodds: You stole the Lightning Bolt.**

**Percy:*Says panicky* I don't know what you're talking about!**

This guys a good actor." Annabeth said.

**Ms. Dodds:* Leaps at him* Give it to me!*Grabs his shoulders lifting him up***

**Percy: Whoa!**

**Ms. Dodds:*Raspy voice*Give it to me now! Or I'll bite your heart out!**

"She better not!" Poseidon roared.

"IT"S A MOVIE!"

**Grover: Percy!**

"I don't sound like that either."

**Mr. Brunner: Release him!**

"Thank you Chiron!"

**Ms. Dodds:*Glares at Mr. Brunner* You!**

**Mr. Brunner: Release him or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!*looks at her threatenly***

"Chiron didn't say that."

"Percy the movie has flaws we get it."

**Ms. Dodds:*Flies down and slams Percy down***

**Percy: Oh I'm going crazy!*panicks*I should be on mediction**

"Yes you should be."

"Shut up Thalia!"

**Grover: Percy calm down**

**Percy: I should be on medication. Oh god wait! Did THAT really JUST happen*Points to window* She just turned into that THING!**

"Yep." Apollo said popping the p.

**Mr. Brunner:*Mutters* A fury *Talks to Grover* She knew he was in school I should've known.**

**Percy: A fury? What's a fury! And why did you say you could tear her to pieces *points at Mr. Brunner confused and panicked***

"He makes a perfect Percy he is both confused AND panicked."

**Mr. Brunner: What did she want from you?**

**Percy: She said something *Looks really confused* About me… stealing a lightning bolt.**

**Mr. Brunner:*Looks Down* They found him…**

"And the plot thickens," Apollo said dramatically.

**Grover:*Looks down worried***

**Mr. Brunner: He's in danger**

"Gee Chiron way to brighten up the mood!"

**Percy: Who found me?**

**Mr. Brunner:*Talks to Grover quickly* He's no longer safe.**

**Grover: Were should we move him*looks intense***

**Mr. Brunner: We have no choice the camp.**

**Percy: What camp*Makes I hand gesture* I'm standing right here!**

"He plays you perfectly Perce he just acts real clueless!" Thalia laughed.

Percy mock punched her.

**Mr. Brunner: If he is the lightning thief there is no were safer anywhere in heaven or earth now. *Looks at Percy* Percy take this to defend yourself*Takes out a pen* It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well **

**Percy:*Takes the pen***

"Look at his expression!" Hermes laughed.

**Mr. Brunner: Only use it in a time of severe distress**

**Percy:*Looks at pen*This is a pen*waves pen* **

Cue more laughter

**Percy: THIS is a **_**PEN**_**! *Holds pen out***

"Yes it's a pen." Travis sighed dramatically, "We get it Perce."

**Mr. Brunner: Take him to his mother*Grabs Grovers jacket then whispers* Don't let him out of your sight.**

**Grover: Percy come on! Man. COME ON!**

"Yes please hurry!" Poseidon yelled.

"This is almost as bad as when he read the book." Zeus murmured to Hades.

**Percy: This is a pen man**

"We get it Perce!" Connor laughed.

"Can't blame me it was a pen."

**Mr. Brunner: Camera zooms in on his worried expression***

"DUN DUN DUN!"

"SHUT UP APOLLO!"

**A/N DONE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
